ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Mulletron
Mulletron was a US Antweight class robot that competed at Kilobots events. It was a compact silver and white four-wheel drive robot combining a UHMW frame with titanium armor. On the front end, a very small-diameter drum weapon was mounted, and on the rear, a wedge could be used to push around opponents. Mulletron was reasonably successful in competition, taking one third place finish and maintaining a positive win/loss record during its brief career. According to the builder, Mulletron has effectively been retired due to a lack of spare parts to viably compete with it. Robot History Kilobots XXXVI Mulletron debuted against vertical spinner Kitty Shark. Although footage from this fight has been lost, we know that Mulletron lost this fight, and dropped into the loser's bracket. Mulletron's next opponent was the student-built KillJoy. As the fight began both bots advanced, with Mulletron getting its drum up to speed. The two robots maneuvered around eachother at the arena center trying to get a good angle of attack, but eventually Mulletron got around the back of KillJoy and flipped it onto its back. Mulletron pressed the advantage, striking repeatedly with its drum as KillJoy struggled to keep its armored wedge pointed at Mulletron, taking several hits to its wheels. After a bit, Mulletron's drum flipped KillJoy back over. KillJoy seemed to be having some trouble with its right side drive but continued to fight, keeping its wedge pointed at Mulletron, keeping its drum at bay as Mulletron prodded, looking for a good hit. This maneuvering duel continued with KillJoy slowly maneuvering Mulletron close to the pit. Mulletron moved away and then charged, but KillJoy caught its side and pushed it around in a circle before Mulletron got away. The two maneuvered around again before KillJoy got underneath Mulletron and nearly took it into the red hazard. Mulletron then revved its drum up to top speed, attacking KillJoy more aggressively and striking its left side several times, even managing to get around the back and grind at KillJoy's rear plate, but KillJoy slipped away. KillJoy attempted to charge at Mulletron but it veered to the right, beaching itself on the open pushout edge. With victory at hand, Mulletron lined up and hit KillJoy one final time in the rear with its drum, flipping KillJoy into the pushout. Next, Mulletron was matched against bar spinner The Monster That Ate Everybody. As the fight began both robots moved to the arena center and spun up their weapons. The two began circling, exchanging some light hits. Mulletron then flung The Monster That Ate Everybody into the air, and moved over near the blue hazard. As The Monster That Ate Everybody regained its bearings, Mulletron seemed to stop moving, but it recovered and resumed the fight. Mulletron once again stopped moving as The Monster That Ate Everybody took a few more shots at it. Mulletron started moving again and began to attack with the wedge, shoving The Monster That Ate Everybody around and taking it into the walls. Mulletron managed to pin The Monster That Ate Everybody, which revved up to full speed afterwards. After Mulletron took it into the walls a few more times, The Monster That Ate Everybody hit a wall and flipped over near the blue hazard. Although it tried to self-right, it was unable to, giving Mulletron the win by knockout. Mulletron's next fight was against undercutter Tiger Shark. The two robots revved up to top speed and approached tenaciously, turning about one another briefly before clashing in a massive hit that flung both robots across the arena. Unfortunately for Tiger Shark, it ended up being thrown over the wall and into the pushout, leaving Mulletron as the only survivor. Now in the loser's bracket finals, Mulletron faced Mega London. As the fight began Mulletron revved up to full speed as Mega London box-rushed, getting under Mulletron and taking it into the wall. Mulletron slipped away, getting to the side of Mega London and damaging its lifter mount. Mega London regained control and began to push Mulletron around and into the walls, eventually having its lifting arm ripped clean off. Mega London didn't give up though, continuing to slam Mulletron into the walls and the blue hazard. After some of this, Mega London clipped the red hazard, but kept going and managed to slam Mulletron into it. After backing Mulletron into a corner and slamming it repeatedly, it was able to inch Mulletron along the wall and into the pushout, winning in a shocking upset and eliminating Mulletron from the tournament in third place. Mulletron also had a grudge match against its teammate Parallelobot. Mulletron won this fight. Mulletron still wasn't done yet, as it returned for the antweight rumble. In the end, Fire Ant won the antweight rumble. Kilobots XXXVII Mulletron first faced multibot The Minions. In the end, Mulletron won this fight and advanced. Mulletron then faced the reigning antweight champion, Metroid. Mulletron lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Mulletron's next opponent was Floridian vertical spinner Bing Bang (Boom). Mulletron won this fight and advanced. Mulletron then faced horizontal drummette Odium. Mulletron lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. Mulletron returned for the antweight rumble. In the end, Cookie won the antweight rumble. To date, this has been Mulletron's final combat appearance. Kilobots XXXVIII Mulletron appeared on display at Kilobots XXXVIII, but didn't have any fights as there was no official tournament at this event. Kilobots XL Mulletron was not entered for this event, but was brought along as a possible grudge match contender, however it did not have any fights. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 4 Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Alberta Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Invertible Robots